Tanner
by MiracleTheUnicorn
Summary: Alex and Mason have been going out for a long time now but nothing has happened. Will Mason's brother, Tanner fulfill Alex's needs? One-shot. Read and review :)


Alex and Mason had been going out for roughly 2 years now, but there hasn't been any "action". Mason is a gentleman. He wants to wait until Alex is ready. It's not that he wasn't but he wanted her to feel comfortable.

Alex and Mason were sitting in the Russo's living room watching "The Running Dead." It was odd because they were watching it in the morning. They had planned to spend the rest of the day with each other at the park, sharing a lovely picnic together. Mason's phone rang.

"Hello?" he said in his cute British accent that Alex loved so much.

The other person's voice was muffled.

"Oh, crap! I totally forgot. I'll be there as soon as possible." Mason got up.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Alex asked concerned.

"I forgot to pick up the groceries mum wanted."

"Oh…" she slumped back in the loveseat. "It's not that big of a deal. I never do anything here." She said chuckling.

"Yes well, when mum gets angry, she goes full wolf, you don't want to see mum go full wolf, it is not a pretty sight." He said while putting on his jacket. "Please darling, I don't mean to rush you but can you get ready as quickly as possible? We have to go to my house then we'll go to the park."

Alex groaned as she went upstairs. When she got inside her room, she needed to make sure her outfit was as sexy and girly as possible.

She came down the stairs "Do I look alright?" She wore a black floral bandeau with a leather high waisted skirt and gold cap black flats. To top it off, she wore he light blue jean jacket. Everything that she wore accented her beautiful body.

"You… look… stunning." Mason said in awe while gravitating towards her. Mason used one hand to cup her face and the other the run his hand up and down her back. Chills were sent up her spine. Mason planted a soft kiss on Alex's lips, which made Alex beg for more. She began to moan, which made him moan. The pace started picking up and Alex attempted taking of Mason's jacket but he stopped immediately she had tried. He started to wipe his lips.

"Ahem, let's go shall we?" He pointed to the door. Alex rolled her eyes in disappointment and walked out of the living room.

Mason knocked on the door anxiously. Alex was upset because their evening wasn't going so well and she knew it wasn't gonna happen today. Someone answered the door.

"You better hurry up and get those groceries mate. Mum's gonna kill… Why hello there." A stunning man said. He was so tall and so brolic. His skin was the perfect complexion , he accent was a beautiful bass, his eyes were bluer that the sea and his smile would take you to the moon. Alex was mesmerized.

"Oh Alex, this is my brother, Tanner. Tanner, meet Alex. Alex, meet Tanner."

"Hi. Nice to meet you." he held out his hand for a handshake. Alex can't remember what she said. His handsomeness was too overwhelming.

"Listen mate, can you watch over my little angel while I get Mum's groceries?"

"Yeah sure, it'll be my pleasure."

"Thanks. I'll be back soon. I love you." Mason kissed Alex on the cheek.

"Yeah… love you… too…" She trailed off. She was still in a trance because of Tanner.

"Won't you come in please?" He said politely, gesturing her to come in and sit on the couch. She nodded at smiled, her cheek were practically red. As she walked to the couch, Tanner looked at her sexy body and admired her. She was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes please."

Tanner threw Alex a soda. She caught it perfectly. "My type of girl," he thought to himself. They both sat on the couch, they laughed and talked about everything for about 30 minutes.

"So are you are you a werewolf like the rest of your family?" Alex asked.

Tanner choked on his soda. "A werewolf?" He uttered surprised.

Alex spit out her soda on Tanner's shirt. "Oh my gosh, you're not? You didn't- I mean. So…" She got a bit flustered. Tanner laughed and wiped his face. He got up and went to the kitchen to clean himself off.

"I was just joking." Tanner's back was facing Alex.

"Oh… alright. And sorry about the spit take. You took me by surprise."

"Its fine." He chuckled "You're cute when you're confused." Alex blushed a bit.

"I'm not a werewolf. I was adopted before Mason was born. I'm a wizard." He finished his sentence by taking of his soaked t-shirt, throwing it across the room and turning around for Alex to see his impeccable body. Alex was about to faint. His huge pecks, his toned abs, he was incredible, but she had Mason. She looked away and focused on her soda.

"Oh… that's sweet." she said awkwardly. Tanner saw how hard she was trying not to look, so he walked to the couch and sat down. He took her soda, put it on the table and lifted her head up.

"Alex, I'm not someone who likes to beat around the bush. So I'm just gonna come out and say it, you are sexy. You are the most beautiful creature that ever walked this Earth and I want you. I want you every second, of every minute, of every hour, of every day. I want to make love to you. I want your hot, luscious body against mine every day. I want to hear you moan and scream my name so the whole world can hear. I want to be the best you've ever had." He said determined to win her over. Alex filled with pleasure and wanted to pounce on Tanner, but she couldn't.

"Tanner, I'm going out with your brother, I can't. I can't do that." She said regretfully, she wanted him with all her heart.

"You're right. But I can offer you way more in a second then he could in lifetime. I know you aren't satisfied with him. I know you want more. I'm that "more" that you want." He moved closer to her. Then he whispered in her ear. "I know you want me, all you have to do is say it and I'll take it from there." Alex was biting her lip. She had to restrain herself, she loved Mason. She was dying just thinking about how he would feel if he knew this was happening, but that feeling was cancelled out when she thought about how hot and sexy it would be to have Tanner. He is everything she ever wanted.

She whispered in his ear "I want you… so bad." she said seductively.

Tanner looked her in the eye and gave her a kiss. It was equally hard and soft, smooth and rough. Alex loved it. She put her hands on his chest while he had one hand on her waist and one on her face. His kissed were like ocean tides, push and pull. Soon after, Alex's tongue asked permission into Tanner's mouth and with no hesitation, he let her in. Their hands were exploring each other's body. It was so hot in the room. Alex took of her jacket, pushed Tanner's back against the couch and straddled herself on him. Tanner bit his lip, he loved girls that were in control. Alex wrapped her arms around Tanner's neck and continued their journey. Everything was so perfect, this is what she wanted, but she started to cry.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Tanner asked sincerely.

"No, no, you were perfect it's just… I can't do this. It's not fair to Mason and he's your brother. I'm sorry." Alex said sniffling with tears running down her face. Tanner put his hand behind his head and sighed.

"No, you're right. I took advantage of you. I'm sorry." Tanner gently got up to put Alex on the couch. He wiped away her tears, held back her hair and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Just know that I still feel the same way about you. You are one of a kind Alex Russo. Mason's a very lucky man, I wish I was him." He said smiling as he went upstairs. Tanner grabbed another shirt from his room. He was so mad at himself, he banged against the wall. _How could I be so stupid?_

Regardless of his emotion, he went back downstairs to take care of his guest but he found Alex asleep. He went up to her and admired how radiant she looked when she was asleep. He gave her another kiss on the forehead but Alex caught his face and kissed him for a long time on the lips.

"Thank you." She said, then she went back to sleep.


End file.
